


Veil

by bloodyxinspired



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyxinspired/pseuds/bloodyxinspired
Summary: -"Then he heard them. Deep screams shrieked through the icy air, and his heart stopped. He quickly ripped his head around to get a glimpse of where the screams came from. There were men in black uniforms, their faces covered by dark masks. He knew these clothes too well.  "Don't look back! Come on honey, don't look back!" Hectic, he turned his gaze back to the front. His mother's voice sounded so panicked that he almost wouldn't have recognized it. He wished his father was here."-Maze Runner X Teen Wolf Crossover
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Loves,  
> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. There is not much I can tell you. At this point, you just have to start reading and see for yourselves if you like it. This is a Maze Runner X Teen Wolf crossover (all the rights belong to other people, not me). Stiles and Thomas will be one and the same person. Let's see how this will play out.  
> Thank you in advance!

The wind whistled around his ears as he tried to keep up with his mother. His aching feet pulled him over the uneven grooves of the stony ground. She ran so fast that he was afraid of losing her, and he pressed his mother's hand as hard as if he wanted to crush it. His body was stiff, paralyzed with fear. He couldn't even cry because he was so scared.

They never stopped running. They ran past the brightly lit lanterns of the court, and he recalled a distant sense of security that he once felt when he saw these lights. He didn't understand what had happened or why they were running, but he knew there was nothing more important right now. He saw it in his mother's petrified face. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of his mother dragging him from the warmth of the lab to the frosty road only a few moments earlier. The boy's face was pale and covered with cold sweat.

Then he heard them. Deep screams shrieked through the icy air, and his heart stopped. He quickly ripped his head around to get a glimpse of where the screams came from. There were men in black uniforms, their faces covered by dark masks. He knew these clothes too well. "Don't look back! Come on honey, don't look back!" Hectic, he turned his gaze back to the front. His mother's voice sounded so panicked that he almost wouldn't have recognized it. He wished his father was here.

Suddenly he was dragged around the next corner and almost stumbled over his own feet. For a brief moment, he saw black. Without any light source, his eyes had to get used to the darkness of the night. His mother, however, never stopped running. She pulled her son behind him as if he were a lifeless doll and didn't lose speed. His lungs burned like fire, and he had to focus on grabbing air. Slowly he could see the outlines of a tall gray concrete wall to his left. Until now, he had only ever seen the wall from a great distance. He deliberated about what was on the other side. A thought shot through his head, and he wondered if he might be safe there.

As they continued to run, they changed direction and turned right. The boy could hear his mother's snapping breath as she headed toward the end of the dark alley. They had almost made it when, out of nowhere, three uniformed figures appeared in front of them and pointed their weapons at his mother. "Stop! Stop! No movement!" the guy in the middle screamed, moving a step forward. The horror took the boy's breath away, and he staggered backward. In shock, he ripped his head up and looked at his mother's face. Her gaze was facing forward, and he began to pull on her arm like a wild animal. They had to disappear from here. They had to keep running. But when she finally turned her eyes away from the men and looked down on her son, he could barely recognize her. She smiled at him tiredly, a tear on her cheek with a chased expression.

Behind him, he heard the dull steps of the men who had been following them. His heart was beating in his chest, and he held his breath. He felt sick. "Hands up! Now!" shouted the same man from before with an intensity that made the boy flinch. "Do what they say, baby," whispered his mother in a soft voice. The two still held hands, and he had to break free from his mother's firm grip to raise his arms. From the corner of his eye, he saw her doing the same. The world seemed to be wrapped in cotton wool when suddenly he was pushed from behind, signalizing him to start walking. He briefly lost his orientation before he collected himself and slowly followed the men in front of him out of the dark alley into the light. The streetlights looked brighter than ever, and he had to blink a few times before carefully raising his gaze to look into the starry sky. It was a clear night.

The men in uniform led him and his mother along the bright street. Away from the wall and back into the interior of the city. They marched without looking backward, their breath gasping. The other men were still behind them, weapons raised and with firm stride. He knew that they had no chance of escaping those people. Distressed, the boy tried to find a distraction. It didn't work. Time seemed to have stopped. His feet hurt, and his arms began to sting. He wanted to take them back down, but he was too afraid. He wondered how long he had to keep walking.

His mind was all over the place. He didn't know what had happened. He had no idea why they had to run away, and he didn't know what was going to happen now. Panic began to rise in his stomach. What had happened that could have been so terrible? His breath began to accelerate, and he noticed the fog pushing out of his nose due to the cold air. He quickly closed his eyes to calm himself. He couldn't be weak now, not now. Maybe everything was just a huge misunderstanding.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice breaking through the silence of the night. "Big mistake," said the owner with a calm but dangerous undertone and with a clarity that suggested that he was not wearing a black mask like the others. Carefully, the boy opened his eyes and abruptly came to a halt. The tall buildings of the city surrounded him. In front of him, the property from which he had tried to flee. A few steps away stood a man with a sorrowful grin on his face. Janson.

"Maybe you should've been thinking about your son before making such a serious decision," he said bitterly. Janson had dark brown hair whose tips began to take on a grayish tone. Unlike the men who brought them here, Janson was not wearing a black uniform but dark cargo pants and a white turtleneck, covered in a warm coat. Only then did the boy realize that he didn't have time to throw on a jacket before he left. He began to tremble terribly. "I did it for him, you know," his mother replied in a soft voice. She sounded sad.

"I can't see how that would help him," Janson scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows. The boy had never seen the man so angry or disappointed before. Usually, he would make fun of it, but today it scared him. "You don't understand what's at stake. How can you not see how wrong it is what we're doing! I don't want this world for him!" his mother yelled at Janson. She hastily reached for her son's hand again, who was relieved to be able to put his arms down. Janson shot his mother in a poisonous look. "No, you don't understand what's at stake here! How can you give it all up? How can you..."

Janson's next sentence was interrupted by a loud cough when someone threw a smoke grenade of some sort into the middle of the courtyard. Dense fog penetrated and blocked the boy's view as he tried to cling onto his mother's side like a monkey. She reacted quickly and pulled her son aside. "You have to listen to me, okay honey?" she whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to understand her. "You have to run away, okay? You have to take care of your father. For me." Her voice sounded uneven due to her shaking. One might have thought she would have collapsed at any moment. "And promise me something, baby." He began to nod violently, tears in his eyes. "Don't talk about anything that happened today, okay, honey? Don't tell your father, yes? Our secret. Watch out for him for me." It wasn't the first time she asked him for something like this. Now sobbing, he began nodding again. "Mom, don't go, please," he whimpered softly. "Oh, darling, I don't want to. Now, run away, darling. You have to run away now. I love you so much."

His mother's outlines began to become visible, and he knew the fog around her was fading. He could see how Janson and the other men began to regain their orientation and started searching for them. "I love you too," he quickly replied, about to throw himself into her arms when someone grabbed him firmly from behind and pulled him away. Panicked, the boy started screaming. "Watch out for him," he heard his mother's broken voice say. "I will," replied the person who had grabbed him. It was a woman. She began to drag him away from his mother and put a hand over his mouth to stop him from making noises. Mindless, the boy tried to free himself from her grip, kicking and wiggling in her hold. In one sentence, the unknown woman was lifting him into the air. He looked back at his mother and saw how the uniformed men got to her. The boy began to cry bitterly as the woman ran around a corner. They searched for shelter in a notch in the wall. "Hey, it's all right," she tried to comfort him calmly. "I want to help you. It's all going to be fine, but you've got to be quiet."

He immediately realized how loud he had been, and his screams stopped at once. The woman gently let him slide to the ground. The tears now silently flowed down his cheeks, and the woman smiled at him. "I'm Beatrice," she said. She had to be about the same age as his mother. Her face was a little wrinkled, and she had short black hair. He wanted to introduce himself to be polite when Janson's voice resounded through the night. "Where is he? Where did he go?" he roared.

Promptly, Beatrice pulled a blue device out of her jacket's pocket and placed it on the floor in front of her. While she was busy, the boy tapped forward and looked anxiously around the corner to catch a glimpse of what was happening. His mother knelt in front of Janson, who stood with his back to him. "There you go," he heard him say. "Even I can't help you out of this mess." She began to smile, but even from afar, he could tell that his mother was also crying. His heart stopped when Janson pulled a gun from his holster and pointed it directly at his mother's forehead. The kid froze in shock, and his face had to be as white as chalk. His hands began to sweat uncontrollably. He wanted to vomit.

Then it happened all at once. Suddenly, a blue light flickered behind the boy. Frightened, he turned his head. There was a bright portal. It had to come from the device that Beatrice had placed on the ground. He ignored it and quickly refocused on what was happening in the courtyard. The boy felt how Beatrice started to pull on his arm, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to go back to his mother. Just as he was about to free himself from her grasp, it happened. A loud shot broke through the silence of the night. His mother's body slid lifelessly to the ground.  
"No!" He heard himself scream. He sobbed terribly. He couldn't move. It was as if all the strength had left his body. It felt like a trance. He didn't even notice how Beatrice took him into her arms once again and frantically stepped through the blue gateway behind them. The boy couldn't get himself to stop crying, and on the other side of the portal, he had to throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. There will be other chapters to come. Please tell me about any mistakes you found or any other thoughts you have on this story. Do you want Newtmas or rather Thomas and Teresa?  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Bye Loves.


End file.
